Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of wireless communications and, more particularly, to detecting transmission in collocated wireless devices.
When wireless devices are in close proximity to each other, communication from one wireless device may interfere with communication from the other wireless device. For example, when Bluetooth® and wireless local area network (WLAN) devices operate in close proximity to each other, the radio protocol of one device can interfere with the radio protocol of the other device. Packet traffic arbitration (PTA) may be used to exchange dynamic information between the wireless devices to prevent the wireless devices from transmitting at the same time.